


Day Three: Stay

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Series: Guard Dog Week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, big spoon Marrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: Sometimes, Marrow doesn't even have to use his semblance to get Jaune to stay.
Relationships: Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Series: Guard Dog Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Day Three: Stay

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy dorks...

Jaune woke with a gasp, in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed. He blinked for a second, looking over at the clock (2:42 am) as he tried to place where he was. The evening slowly came back to him- watching a movie with Marrow after a long day of training, and then, SHIT he they must have fallen asleep. If he got caught in the Ace Ops wing, who knows what the punishment would be. Atlas seemed like the kind of place to be strict about rules like “Don’t go where you’re not supposed to be.” 

Marrow stirred behind him, making a sleepy little noise of confusion as his arm tightened around Jaune’s waist. Jaune wiggled around so he was facing him, their noses nearly brushing, and he tried not to let himself get distracted by the feel of their chests pressed up against one another, Marrow’s legs tangled with his own. 

“Hey, I gotta go before they catch us,” Jaune whispered. Marrow whined in the back of his throat, leaning forward to kiss Jaune’s nose. “Stop that you’re not helping!” 

“It’ll be okay, we’ll just wait until the rest of them leave for breakfast,” he murmured. 

“Marrow…” 

“Please.” He looked over at Jaune with those big blue eyes, and Jaune felt his resolve start to waver. The cold Atlas nights really were a lot more bearable when you were cuddling with a living furnace… and Marrow’s arms really were super comfortable. Marrow sensed his opening and leaned forward to kiss him again, a gentle press of their lips together. “Stay.” 

“Fine,” Jaune agreed, though his words lacked any heat. He moved closer, tucking his head under Marrow’s chin and settling back into his embrace. 

He really couldn’t count this one as a loss.


End file.
